


Breathe It In

by ItsADream03



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dub/con if you think about it, Hair-pulling, M/M, Might be more later - Freeform, Praise Kink, Read at Your Own Risk, Rimming, Smut, Sounds extremely kinky and dirty, i warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADream03/pseuds/ItsADream03
Summary: Jim and Pam got the divorce, and Jim is left alone.Until he’s not.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim and Pam. The power couple of the century. Until it wasn't.

 

They were in love. Until they weren't.

 

Pam Beesly, no longer Pam Halpert. Runaway wife. Brian, the boom mic guy somehow whisked her off her feet. Two kids and Jim's life in tow.

 

No. It didn't hurt. Cause it never hurts when the love of your life leaves you for another man, taking everything you have except for the roof over your head and car that gets you to work.

 

The same force that had driven Jim into drunken state. Drunk long enough to forget everything, sober enough to get just enough work done. And a night like tonight, where shot after shot was thrown back, was a night Jim realized he couldn't just throw the rest of his life away on some dream girl of his.

 

After the three month anniversary of the divorce, Jim decided enough was enough. He had sworn himself to a sober life. No more intoxication. No more distraction from the hurt. He wasn't gonna fuck up and take home a random person whom he wouldn't remember the name of in the morning. He wasn't even gonna find another person to love.

 

Until he would.

 

Tonight was a Friday night. Also known as a night where the office would go out for drinks as a group, and have fun. Well, the group excluding Jim.

 

"Hey. Not drinking tonight?" Jim heard a voice that he never thought he'd hear so clearly. He craned his neck to take a look at the boy who had claimed the stool beside him.

 

"I could say the same to you. Ryan Howard, sober on tonight of all nights?" Jim tailed, raising his brows in one of his signature 'Jim' looks. Ryan shook his head.

 

"Nah. I'm trying this new thing called 'let's not make a fuck up of your entire life'," Ryan said, taking a swig of his non-alcoholic root beer. Jim watched the way his Adam's apple bobbed, before chuckling.

 

"Man, that's strange. We must've been reading the same detox diet website," he said jokingly. Ryan crooked his lips in a grin at that.

 

"Yeah. Crazy man," he said, following the joke. Jim looked around at all the people gathered in the spacious bar. Ranging from freshly 21 to retirement check.

 

"To tell you the truth, I'm just here for the food," Jim said, plucking a fry from the basket in front of him. "Free appetizers courtesy of Phyllis and Bob," he said, chewing the potato wedge.

 

Ryan also looked around at the people. "It's so boring here. All these people are old enough to be my grandma's grandma. And then some," he said, breathing out. Jim chuckled.

 

"Yay. Free purse candy for everyone," he cheered, receiving a surprising giggle from Ryan.

 

"Hey. What do you say about hitting up a Chinese place, ordering some takeout, then going back to my place to watch the game?" Jim asked, nodding his head towards the door. Ryan's eyes looked up to the place being gestured to.

 

"Better than being here. But you're paying," he said, grabbing his jacket from under himself.

 

Jim snickered then shook his head. "Of course. The princess will get what she desires," he said, holding the door open for Ryan to squeeze out of.

 

Ryan's cheeks turned a light pink at the name, but he hid it while shrugging the jacket on.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, as the two joked around and laughed at stupid shit, something was happening between them. The game was long forgotten as soon as Jim's hand accidentally landed on Ryan's thigh, a little to close for comfort. And the two just laughed it off, but the air around them told them that jokes were supposed to be funny.

 

There was tension that both boys could feel, built up from previous thoughts from years passed. But why was tonight the night that it would all unfold? It was just an ordinary night. Friends hanging out with friends. No biggie.

 

"Hey, I'm just gonna go use the bathroom real quick," Jim said, excusing himself from the room. Ryan nodded, but Jim was already out of the room.

 

In the bathroom, Jim gave himself a confused look in the mirror, glaring at the person on the other side, who turned out to be himself. What are you getting at? He thought to himself. But as he pondered on longer, the more he thought that this was fine. He was gonna accept the feelings. He could risk things at this moment.

 

So he walked back to the living room where Ryan was sitting, drifting off to space as he stared at the tv screen. He came back into himself when he noticed Jim cross his vision, and take a seat a little closer than before.

 

"Do you want to watch something else? There's only 20 seconds left on the clock, and it's not lookin too hot," Jim asked, and Ryan shrugged.

 

"Yeah, sure. They're way behind anyways," he said, having no hope in his favorite team. Jim nodded, and reached over Ryan to grab the remote from beside him. If Jim paid close enough attention, he'd be able to hear the hitch in Ryan's breathing.

 

As Jim was sitting back up, Ryan took a glance at the man. He was still in his work clothes, which were rather tight in all the right places, the light blue of his button up working well with his skin tone. His hair was still quaffed, but slightly disheveled from running his hands through it all day during stressful moments. He looked good. Great in fact. Enough to make Ryan have thoughts. No, not right next to hi-

 

"Any suggestions?" Jim asked, deep voice shaking Ryan from the thoughts.

 

"U-uhm," he blinked, thinking about what the question was. "Oh, uh no. Nothing in particular," he said, trying to play it off like he wasn't just fantasizing about Jim pushing him into this very couch, tv forgotten in the background as they feverish-

 

"Okay, I'm just gonna put on a comedy. Billy Madison sound good?" Jim asked, scrolling through the options Netflix gave him. Ryan nodded, and cleared his throat.

 

"Yeah, I love that movie," he said, leaning more into the couch. Jim nodded back, and clicked play. He leaned back and propped his feet up on the coffee table, placing the remote down beside him.

 

Through the movie, Jim would look at Ryan, and vice versa. Not long enough looks to startle the other, just glances. But it all became too much back and forth before Jim finally gave in.

 

"Fuck it," he said, not giving Ryan time to react before he grabbed the boy behind his neck and pulled him into a lustful kiss. Ryan squeaked in shock, before he slowly gave in and kissed back. Jim tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Ryan following.

 

It wasn't long before Jim's tongue was licking at Ryan's lips, asking for entry. Ryan gave it to him, eagerly opening his mouth as their tongues met in a dominance battle, which didn't last long, Ryan giving up.

 

Though the kiss was fervent, Jim gently pushed Ryan onto his back, before climbing between his open legs, pushing their hips together. And the moan that Ryan let out left Jim's body filled with pleasure.

 

The kiss broke as Jim's lips traveled down to the smaller boys neck. Said boy tilted his head to give more access to the sucking mouth, which was leaving faint bruises in the most sensitive of places, that elicited a fair reaction from the boy.

 

Their hips ground together as they became more and more aroused by the other. Jim's hands explored every inch of Ryan's body as Ryan's hands dug into Jim's hair, tugging as a reaction to the feeling.

 

"Fuck Jim," Ryan moaned out, breathless from the pleasure.

 

Jim nipped his earlobe, unbuttoning the smaller boy's shirt. Ryan sat up a little to shrug it off, before being pushed back down, Jim capturing his lips in another needy kiss. He began unbuckling Ryan's belt, throwing it to the side, before pulling his slacks off, leaving the boy in his deliciously tight briefs.

 

Ryan bucked his hips into Jim's, whining slightly, gaining a groan from the taller man. Now that's a sound that could make angels cry.

 

"Tell me what you want baby," Jim whispered hotly in Ryan's ear, before attacking his neck again.

 

Baby. Ryan doesn't know why the name made something in him stir, but he wasn't going to reject it.

 

And Ryan didn't want to sound needy, so he kept his mouth shut, still trying to push his hips against Jim's, only to be pressed down again.

 

"Ah, ah. Use your words princess," Jim said, licking a stripe down the boys neck, hands holding his hips down to the sofa, thumbs rubbing tender circles into the skin.

 

"P-please," Ryan whined, not knowing what it was doing to Jim's dick. One of Jim's hands slid around Ryan's waist, lifting his hips off the couch to meet his, but not quite.

 

"Please what baby? I can't give you what you want unless you tell me," Jim said smirking, knowing how torturous this was for the boy. And Ryan doesn't answer, well doesn't get the chance to.

 

"How about you suck my dick real good, and I'll eat this sweet little ass of yours until you stain my couch," Jim says deeply and dirtily while grabbing a handful of Ryan's ass in his hands. He knows what he's doing. And Ryan whimpers, fucking whimpers

 

"Please, oh my-" Ryan cuts himself off with a moan.

 

"Or I can fuck you into my mattress. Make you scream my name so loud that the neighbors will call to complain," he says, flicking his tongue over the boys sensitive nipple. And Ryan's painfully hard.

 

"Oh baby," Jim coos once pressing his thigh to Ryan's front. "You're so hard already. Just from my words? I haven't even gotten undressed yet," Jim teases, smacking the side of Ryan's thigh, sending pleasure through the boy.

 

And Ryan knows he should feel embarrassed at what Jim's saying to him, but it's just too damn good.

 

"Fuck, please, just do something," Ryan finally breathes out, bucking his hips. Jim listens and grinds down into Ryan with sweet pressure that leaves Ryan hissing. He keeps going, but then stops, Ryan whimpering at the loss.

 

"On your knees," Jim commands, and Ryan's so bothered by how hot he looked and sounded as he said that. But Ryan obeys, and kneels in between Jim's legs, hands in his own lap, waiting for further instructions. Jim takes notice.

 

"You're such a good boy, you know that?" Jim praises, and Ryan soaks it in, loving the appreciation. "So good for me," he adds, grasping Ryan's jaw in his hand, before dipping his thumb in the boys mouth behind his teeth. Ryan almost instinctively sucks on the finger, receiving a praising groan from Jim.

 

"Okay princess, it's time to put this pretty little mouth to work," Jim almost growls. Ryan watches as Jim undoes his own belt and pulls his slacks off, his hands going to work on his shirt buttons. Ryan takes over the task, leaning up to kiss and lick into Jim's mouth. Jim cups the boys jaw as he works, and lets go once he's finished.

 

After a short pause, Ryan reaches over and pulls Jim's dick out of his briefs. Jim shivers as the cold air hits the beads of precum that accumulate on his head. With little hesitation, Ryan leans forward and licks a stripe up Jim's lengthy shaft, before taking the head between his lips. Jim groans and instantly wraps his hand in Ryan's soft curls.

 

Ryan takes more in, and is able to reach a little less than halfway down without almost triggering his gag reflexes. He comes back up, before bobbing his head back down, using his hand to cover what his mouth doesn't reach.

 

When Ryan's tongue runs over a particular vein, Jim grips the boys hair and pulls, making him moan around his dick, sending vibrations throughout his body. Jim uses Ryan's hair to tilt his head back, making him look up at him with his icy blue eyes through his thick lashes, coated with tears from when Jim jerked his hips forward suddenly, quickly apologizing afterwards.

 

"Fuck baby, you look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock," he groans, trying to hold himself back from fucking into the boys mouth as he uses his tongue in the most sinful way.

 

After a couple more passes, Jim pulls Ryan off his dick, bringing the boys swollen, pink lips to his. He could taste himself on the boy, but ignored it.

 

"You did so good princess, so good," Jim pants out. Ryan blushes and is pulled back onto the couch, but is pushed onto his stomach, ass raised to the taller man. Jim presses butterfly kisses behind his thighs, before pulling Ryan's underwear off.

 

"Look at your tight little hole, so perfect for me," Jim grunts, running his pointer finger along the rim, making Ryan let out a gasp of surprise. He dug his head into his forearms as Jim ran his tongue over his opening.

 

"Oh my god Jim, please," Ryan basically sobs, and that's what it takes to make Jim lick into Ryan, sucking and nipping at his rim, and burying his face in his ass. It felt a little too good for Ryan, since he found himself pushing back into Jim's mouth, wanting more.

 

And Jim gave him more. "Suck," he instructed, putting three fingers in front of Ryan's face. Ryan took the fingers into his mouth, sucking the slightly salty digits, making sure to coat them thoroughly because he's seen Jim. When Jim felt it was suitable, he pulled the fingers back and gently circled his pointer around Ryan's rim, making the boy shiver.

 

He slowly pushed in, and stopped when it was to the third knuckle so he could let Ryan adjust. It didn't take long before Ryan was pushing back onto Jim's hand. And god he's becoming such a slut for everything Jim because he knows he's getting needy when Jim adds another finger almost as soon as he's added the first. Jim scissors and twists his fingers, stretching Ryan until he finally adds the third. This took a little more time to adjust, but Jim knew he was ready when Ryan started fucking himself onto Jim's fingers.

 

"Getting needy aren't we?" Jim chuckled lowly, kissing down Ryan's spine. And Ryan was burning hot, he would shiver from the sweat building if only he focused long enough. As Jim slid his fingers out, Ryan whimpered at the loss.

 

"Jim, j-just fuck me already," Ryan whines out, letting Jim hold his upper half down to the couch so he was trapped.

 

"Sure thing sweetheart," Jim says before letting his dick slide over Ryan's hole, causing himself to moan. Then he lined his head up, pushing in ever so slowly.

 

Ryan's mouth opened in a silent moan because it stung, but it wasn't his first time so he also felt how good it was. Jim kept gently pushing in until he was at the hilt, hips pushed to Ryan's.

 

"Holy shit babe, you're so tight, so fucking tight," Jim groaned out, slowly pulling out halfway before thrusting back in. Ryan felt so full and it made his stomach hot and fuzzy.

 

Ryan let Jim flip him so he was turned on his back, before he rocked into him harder, getting deeper that before.

 

"So fucking deep," Ryan panted out, not being able to form a full sentence as Jim pounded into him. Ryan wrapped his legs around Jim's waist, and pulled him in closer. Jim was thrusting at different angles, until Ryan let out a high pitched moan, indicating he had found what he was lookin for.

 

"Fuck. Jim, please," Ryan whimpered out. He didn't know what he was asking for, but he couldn't think straight when Jim was pressing up against that sweet, sweet spot.

 

"So fucking good, take it all baby," Jim gritted out as Ryan clenched his tight heat around his cock. "Shit," he cursed, rocking harder and faster, leaving Ryan a blubbering mess.

 

Ryan has tears spilling out his eyes because, fuck, Jim felt so good. Ryan's moans and whimpering started getting more and more high pitched and loud as he took it.

 

Ryan pushed Jim back, making him sit upright on the couch, before straddling his legs. Jim could've came then and there if he didn't control himself. He grabbed Ryan's waist, fingertips almost meeting each other, and helped guide him onto his dick. As Ryan sank down, his mouth opened in another silent moan.

 

"Yes, oh my god," Ryan panted, rocking his hips onto Jim. He buried his head into Jim's neck, breathing heavy as he ran kisses along his jawline. Jim held Ryan still, before thrusting up into him.

 

"Oh fuck," Ryan cried out as Jim slammed into him. His thighs shook in pleasure as he came on both of their chests. Jim bit his lip before pushing Ryan back onto the couch, pounding into him mercilessly to help the boy ride through his high.

 

Jim's thrusts stuttered as he neared his own high, hitting exactly where Ryan needed it. And Ryan was so overstimulated that he was still hard after coming. The boy was reaching his second orgasm, moans so loud and high that he's pretty sure Jim's dirty talk was coming true because the neighbors would be deaf if they didn't hear this.

 

"Ryan, baby. Shit," Jim grunted, before releasing deep into Ryan, thrusts slowing to aid him through his orgasm. He buried his head in Ryan's neck as the boy ran his hands through Jim's hair.

 

After a minute, Jim slowly pulled out, making Ryan whine at the sudden loss. "Sorry Ry, gotta clean us up," he apologized, standing up to go get a wet rag. He wiped himself before returning to Ryan, who had his forearm placed over his eyes, knees bent and breathing beginning to even out.

 

Jim gently cleaned Ryan off as the boy began to drift off. "Come on Ry, lets go to bed," he said, helping the boy stand from the couch. They both pulled their briefs back on, leaving their clothes on the floor, as Jim lead Ryan to his bedroom.

 

When they were laid down, Jim pulled Ryan to his chest, stroking and kissing his hair gently.

 

If one things for certain, sex Jim is way more morbid than gentle, regular, slightly awkward Jim. But Ryan's not complaining.


End file.
